As wireless network data rates improve using third generation (3G), fourth generation (4G), and WiFi technologies, more and more bandwidth-intensive applications are being developed. A 4G wireless network is an all Internet protocol (IP) wireless access network in which different advanced multimedia application services (e.g., voice over IP (VoIP) content, video content, etc.) are delivered over IP.
The transmission control protocol (TCP) was originally designed for slow wired networks where no packet loss was expected. The TCP is now used to deliver a large portion of Internet protocol (IP) content over mobile wireless access networks. Any packet loss in a TCP-based network is treated as network congestion and results in a sender (e.g., a device transmitting packets) reducing a rate at which packets are sent. Furthermore, in TCP-based networks, a sender transmits packets at a faster rate if the sender detects, via TCP Acknowledgment (Ack) packets, that a receiver (e.g., a device receiving packets) is receiving packets at a faster rate. A TCP Ack packet is a packet used in the TCP to acknowledge receipt of a packet. However, mobile wireless networks utilizing the TCP encounter more packet drops and are prone to network congestion during peak hours.